Dragon Slayer
Dragon Slayer is considered to be the hardest quest for Free-to-play. However it gives good experience and abilities and is a must for moderate to high level non-members. Details Walkthrough Talk to the Guildmaster in the Champions' Guild. Ask him for a quest, and he will tell you to talk to Oziach, who is located west of Edgeville and is very close to the wilderness. Oziach says that to be able to buy a rune platebody from him, you have to kill the dragon, Elvarg, located on Crandor Isle. You will need to obtain three pieces of the map to get to the island. He will tell you to go the the Guildmaster for information on how to kill Elvarg. Ask the Guildmaster about all three map pieces (make sure to ask about all three or you can't proceed with the other pieces) and he will give you the key to Melzar's maze. Obtaining an Anti-Dragon shield Go to Lumbridge and talk to Duke Horacio in Lumbridge Castle. Ask him about a shield that will protect you from a dragon's fire breath. He will give you the Anti-dragon shield. Note that if you lose your current shield, you can talk to him again to get another. You can also get multiple shields at one time by talking to him, getting one, dropping it, and then talking to him again. *It is recommended to go to the Grand Exchange to buy one, if you can't, do the above. Obtaining the Map Pieces These map pieces may be obtained in any order. When you have all three, use any piece on any other piece to form the complete Crandor map. First Map Piece The first piece is found in Melzar's Maze south of the Crafting Guild. Bring some food and armour to fight a lesser demon. Use the maze key on the door then do the following stages. Kill some giant rats until they drop a Red key. ZOMBIE RATS ALSO DROP THE KEY Use it on the north-west door, then go up the ladder. Kill the ghosts until you get an Orange key, THIS COULD TAKE UP TO 20 MINUTES DO NOT FRET, then enter the door second from the north. Then go up the ladder. Kill the skeletons until you get a Yellow key, then use it on the southwest door. Kill zombies until you get a Blue key. use on north-west door Kill Melzar the Mad, but be cautious as he attacks players with magic, using fire strikes and weakening you. He will drop a key. Use his key on the door to the Lesser Demon. Kill the Lesser Demons until you get the green key (There is a safe spot behind one of the wooden boxes). Use it on the door and grab that piece of map from the chest. Recommended for players focused on melee: Silverlight because it has the power of a longsword against demon based monsters. Recommended for rangers: At least a Maple longbow with Steel arrows. Recommended for Mages: At least bolt-class spells. If you plan on defeating the demon via Ranged or Magic, you should be near the exit door because you can get him, but he can't get you. There is another method if you prefer to use melee. using a two-space weapon, such as a Halberd. While having run on, lure the demon towards the door. The run around and go to the space near the corner of the wall and next to the sack. This will get the demon stuck on the other side. Then run back around to the door. If you then choose the option to attack him from the door, your player should walk around and attack the demon, but the demon won't attack you. Now you're done here with Melzar's Maze. Tip:'''Look at Melzar's Maze for further information. Second Map Piece To obtain this piece, you'll need an unfired bowl, whether it be bought or created with the Crafting skill, a Wizard's Mind Bomb, which can be bought in Falador for 3 coins, a lobster pot, which can be bought in Port Sarim, and a piece of silk, which can be bought in Al Kharid, and also in Varrock in Thessalia's. When you have all these items, talk to the Oracle, who is located on Ice Mountain. Then, when the Oracle is done talking, go into the Dwarven Mine with all those items. Look for a door in the northeast part of the mines. It is just north of the area with the scorpions. When you've found it, use all the items on the door, be sure to '''use the Wizard's Mind Bomb with the door, as the left-click action for it is to drink it. They will disappear after usage. If you hadn't spoken with the Oracle, when you put something in the door it will say "I have no idea what I should put in the opening of this door. Maybe I should just leave it for now". Open the chest and search for the second map piece. Third Map Piece The third and final piece is obtained by doing one of two things. Both involve Wormbrain in Port Sarim jail. *You can kill him using range, magic or melee if you are using a halberd and use Telekinetic Grab to get the piece. * Alternatively, you can pay 10,000 coins for it. Note: in RuneScape Classic, Telekinetic Grab was the only way to get the third map piece after some quest items were made nontradeable. With all three map pieces, simply use two together and they will all combine into the treasure map. Multiple Map It is possible to have multiple map after the quest. However when you are trying to combine the pieces of map, you MUST drop them to floor temporarily. If you bank the additional pieces, they will disappear after you combined the one on your hand. Obtaining a Ship (note that you have to talk to the guild master before you can purchase the ship) You will need 6 steel bars, a hammer and 3 planks. Smith 6 steel bars into 90 steel nails, or you can buy them from the Guild Master in the Champions' Guild, General Store or other players. Next, get a hammer and 2,000 coins. Go to Port Sarim and look for Klarense, a sailor. He is located in the southern docks. He will sell you his boat named Lady Lumbridge for 2,000 coins. Pay him the 2,000 coins and the boat is now yours. Go on the ship and go inside it. Repair the hole in the ship by using the planks with the hole. Do this three times and the hole will be repaired. Next, go to Draynor Village and find Ned, the person who makes ropes for you. Bring your map. Ask him to be the captain and help sail you to Crandor. He will agree and tell you to meet him on your ship. The Fight Now it is time to prepare. Bring three good items: your anti-dragon/dragonfire shield, a weapon and armour. The rest of your inventory should be filled with food; lobsters or swordfish would do. Swordfish (14hp) would be preferable even though they are more expensive than lobsters (12hp) and hard to obtain. Another good alternative is Meat or Anchovy pizzas as they can heal more than Swordfish. You can heal more per inventory slot though you need 2 bites to finish a pizza. A meat pizza heals 8 HP per bite (16hp in 2 bites) while an anchovy pizza heals 9 per bite (18 hp in 2 bites). This means that in general, pizzas would be better but you have less chance of surviving if the battle takes an unlucky turn. If you are a member, you can use monkfish (16 hp) or sharks (20 hp), or even a tuna potato (22 hp) although this may not be necessary. Go to your ship and sail to Crandor Isle. You shall experience a short cutscene, where Elvarg flies over your ship in circles and sets it on fire! Cabin Boy Jenkins starts to panic. He will catch on fire, taking 16 damage and dies. After crashing on the island, make your way through the island to the top, avoiding the monsters there. You'll see stairs behind some lesser demons. Run past them and go down the stairs. You will see a short cutscene of Elvarg coming towards you. You'll be in a cave surrounded by skeletons. Keep walking and you'll see Elvarg behind a short wall of spikes protruding from the ground. Climb over it, making sure that your anti-dragonfire shield is equipped. Fight Elvarg and defeat her. It is advised to use stab or crush attacks, with weapons such as swords, warhammers or battleaxes since Elvarg has slash resistance, so slash attacks are more likely to miss. It is still possible to do the quest with a slash weapon like a scimitar but is a little harder. Make sure you can still equip your anti-dragonfire shield or the fight will be over before you can get her to half health or even at least hitting her 3 times regardless of high healing food. Note: If for any reason you leave the island (death, restock on food, ect.) before killing Elvarg, you can return through the "secret" enterance (see below), or through Lady Lumbridge. If the latter is chosen, you will need to repair the ship again. However, you will not be able to sail back on Lady Lumbridge if you have found the "secret" enterance. Battle Strategies For stab or crush attacks a adamant longsword/rune longsword is recommended (dont use a adamant battleaxe) . You could also use a rune battleaxe. Although it is NOT recommended that you use Magic, it's recommended that you use the fire bolt spell or higher. Using spells below bolt level is NOT recommended. It's also not a good idea to use magic because dragon hide is naturally strong against magic attacks. As always, equip the anti-dragonfire shield when fighting. Also bring teleportation runes just in case your health gets low and you have no food left. Spells that weaken Elvarg can help, but are not needed. It is recommended that you bring at least 50 of each rune if you are using the fire bolt spell. For lower level spells, bring more runes to cast. Remember to keep away from Elvarg's claws, they will do incredible damage without sufficient metal armour. Also, notice your prayer is slowly drained during combat, hence protection prayer would last shorter time. For players attacking Elvarg from a distance, there is a safe spot in the south-east area of her lair behind a wall of stalagmites. Although it is up to you to determine what fighting style best suits you, it is not recommended that you fight from far away with range or magic. Instead fight with melee as Elvarg's dragonfire hits higher than her melee attack. With the anti-dragon shield equipped, Elvarg`s max hit is 13, so remember to bring some food along. Elvarg may hit rapidly high with her dragonfire. If you are a level 50, Elvarg should be pretty easy if you have a full inventory of food like lobsters. Don't try and kill elvarg if you are lvl 40 or under its hard :) Finishing up You are not finished once you kill Elvarg. The quest has been extended a bit. After Killing Elvarg a cut scene will start of you ripping off the dragon's head. Elvarg's head must be taken back to Oziach in order to complete the quest. Getting Out Run out of Elvarg's room and continue going south, avoiding skeletons and lesser demons. There is a "secret" wall in the way, which you can go through and end up in the Karamja volcano area. From then on, you can go back through the wall to train at Crandor Isle. Some players also exit first so they have an "escape hatch" ready if the fight should go badly. These are a few ways to get back to the mainland, once out of the dungeon: * Bring 30 coins when you head to Crandor. Then, buy passage to Port Sarim. * Bring runes and teleport back to a city (Lumbridge Home Teleport or Explorer's rings are possible). * Ask Luthas to hire you and with the 30 coins earned, sail home. * Near the lesser demons in the Karamja part of the dungeon are fire rune spawns, which can be sold to the general store. However, this is quite risky, as the demons are aggressive and only one level behind Elvarg. * Kill imps and sell the items dropped until 30gp is achieved (use this only if other ideas shown above are not possible) Reward * 2 Quest Points. * The ability to wear a Rune platebody and Green dragonhide body. * 18,650 Strength experience. * 18,650 Defence experience. * Access to Crandor Isle. * Free Anti-Dragon Shields (ask for one from Duke Horacio) Note If a player tries to talk to Ned after he/she has sailed to Crandor (doesn't require completion of the quest) and asks the question "How did you get back from Crandor?", Ned will simply explain "I got towed back by a passing friendly whale." though you can see Ned on top of the broken Lady Lumbridge even after completion of the quest. Trivia *In RuneScape Classic, Telekinetic Grab was the only way to complete the quest after some quest items were made nontradeable, which needed the player to have a magic level of at least 34. *Before the Crandor isle update, there were no cut-scenes of Elvarg at all. The dragon never set fire to the ship, but rather, Ned said the ship crashed because he made a "Wrong turn". Strangely enough, there was no mention of the cabin boy after you set sail to Crandor. Also, as soon as you killed Elvarg the dragon, she simply died, you did not behead her, and the quest was complete after the dragon was slain. *Some people speculate that Ned disappears when the ship crashes after it is attacked by Elvarg however if you climb up the ladder of the ship after crashing you can find Ned simply standing around. *After the quest is completed if you attempt to board the Lady Lumbridge at Port Sarim dock Klarense will not let you board saying that it is his new ship when in reality it is yours with "Klarense Cruiser" painted over "Lady Lumbridge". *The lowest level to ever complete the quest is level 6 and has been proved on YouTube. This has been debunked, and does not count because this person used another player and also drop traded. What a noob. References *RuneScape Game Guide **Dragon Slayer Category:Quests